


all over again

by orphan_account



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a quick warning- there's no real smut because i've always felt weird writing that, but there's a scene that comes very near to it, so if you're sensitive to that type of thing don't read it
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Kudos: 2





	all over again

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warning- there's no real smut because i've always felt weird writing that, but there's a scene that comes very near to it, so if you're sensitive to that type of thing don't read it

Music blared and people talked, keeping up a constant noise in the background. Everywhere Chris turned there were even more partygoers, and no way to get a break. Feeling tired of the excess of people, she went to look for the one person she could tolerate spending a little extra time with.   
She looked out across the pool deck, wondering if Stevie was lounging in a lawn chair or swimming with some of their other bandmates. Nope. No luck. Perhaps Stevie, like her, was wanting a break from the chaos and was inside the house somewhere. Muttering a quick “excuse me” to the people she pushed past, Chris opened the sliding glass door and headed in. Inside, it was cooler, and a bit quieter, but loud nonetheless. She scanned the room for Stevie, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of long blonde hair, but still nothing. As she absentmindedly crossed the bar area, she ran straight into a waitress with a tray of drinks.  
“Goddamn it!” Chris swore. Although most of it, through some sort of miracle, hadn’t landed on her, there was a decent amount of water down the front of her blouse. Feeling mildly embarrassed, and also mad at herself for being that careless, she headed towards the bathroom with hopes of being able to dry herself off a bit.   
Once she got there, however, she was greeted by a closed door. It seemed like nothing was going her way. Now not caring about politeness, and only about looking a bit more put-together, she knocked rather forcefully on the door.  
“I’ll be right out,” called a voice from inside.  
“Oh, Stevie! I didn’t mean to be so rude. Take as much time as you need.”  
The door swung open, and Stevie exited the room.   
“It’s fine,” she said, “I only went in there to avoid the rest of the party.”  
“Funny, that’s what I was going to do as well.” Chris remarked. “Once I get a bit more dried off, perhaps we can escape this rather tiresome occasion together.”  
Stevie smiled, and stepped aside to let Chris get inside and towel off the excess water. It took her only a minute, and then they stood together in the hallway, not knowing where to go.   
“D’you think we could hide in one of the bedrooms somewhere?” Stevie asked.  
Chris laughed. “Might give people the wrong idea.”  
“Alright, alright,” Stevie said lightly. “How about the basement? Or is that too dark and depressing.”  
“Too dismal,” Chris replied. “I wonder… is there a way we could get up on the roof?”  
“I like that! It’s worth a try. I think we should get to the balcony and see if we can go from there.”  
Once they were on the balcony, the two women looked around for any ways to get onto the roof.   
“Well,” said Chris, “I suppose if I stood on the railing and stepped up quite high I could maybe do it, but that seems rather impossible and dangerous. Let’s find another way, shall we?”  
Stevie nodded her agreement, and they headed back into the house.   
After a few minutes of exploring, they still hadn’t figured out how to climb onto the roof. Chris was about to suggest they quit and find another place to escape the party, when Stevie stopped dead in her tracks.  
“Look! There’s a skylight up there, and I saw a tall stool in the other room. All we’d have to do is stand on the stool and climb out the light. Should we do it?”  
“Why not?” Chris replied, a slightly devilish tone in her voice.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

Sure enough, Stevie’s idea worked. It was a bit dicey, and Chris nearly fell at one point, but eventually they made it onto the roof without any harm done. It was nice up there, with the cool breeze blowing in their faces, and nobody to bother them.  
Together, they sat on the roof, watching everyone enjoying the party below them. The late afternoon sun beat down on their backs, and Stevie was certain that she’d end up with a sunburn, but it was worth it to be there with Chris. She stared off into the distance, wondering if any of the partygoers had noticed their disappearance. Chris tapped Stevie lightly on the shoulder.  
“Jesus, Chris! I nearly fell off the edge! You surprised me.”  
“Sorry,” Chris replied. “Definitely wouldn’t want to be responsible for a tragic accident.” She laughed.  
“Anyway,” Stevie said, “What do we do, now that we’re up here?”  
“Oh, you know, just sit in silence and contemplate life. Wither away slowly in the California sun.” Chris said sarcastically, waving her hands around in a sweeping gesture. “No, no, but seriously, I’ve got no idea.”  
“I mean… We could just talk? Or here, let’s play a game like I used to as a little girl, at slumber parties.”  
“What game is that?”  
“Truth or Dare. Surely you’ve played it at least once as a child. I’ll go first: Truth or dare?”  
Chris laughed slightly. There was something rather humorous about two grown women playing a child’s party game while thirty feet above the ground, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.  
“Um… truth.” Chris replied.   
“Too scared to pick dare, huh?”  
“Am not! It just seems like a bad idea up here on a roof, where I could just slip off the edge and then- splat!”  
“Chrissie, please! There’s no need to be that, that morbid. But back to the game. I’ve just got to think of a question. Hm… what’s something you’ve never told anyone before?”  
“God, you’ve really put me on the spot.” Chris said, a playful tone in her voice. “I’ve never… I’ve never told anyone that I once ate a spoonful of baking soda by accident, because it was so horribly dumb that I thought it’d be better not to mention it.”  
“Chris! This is your shameful secret? I’m disappointed.” Stevie rolled her eyes slightly, but laughed anyway.  
They continued on for a bit, both coming up with increasingly silly questions and dares, and constantly getting sidetracked. By that time, it was dark out but, the party was just as loud and chaotic as it had been when they’d first gone up onto the roof, and it showed no sign of ending any time soon.  
“We should probably get down in a few minutes,” Stevie said thoughtfully. “I think we’ve been here long enough that we can get away with leaving.”  
“Oh, absolutely,” replied Chris. “Wouldn’t want them to think we’d never want to leave. But first, I’ve got one more dare for you. Kiss me.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it.   
Stevie didn’t know how to react. She looked at Chris, not able to make eye contact. The only thing she could think to do in that situation was-  
She leaned towards Chris, pulling her close. Their lips met, and the other woman flinched slightly, but leaned into the kiss anyway. It was a strange sensation, feeling another woman’s soft lips on hers, but a bit to her surprise, Stevie found she didn’t mind it at all. She slid one hand under Chris’ shirt, and it felt as if just the warmth of her skin was enough to light Stevie on fire. They moved even closer, holding on to each other almost desperately, and Chris felt Stevie’s quickened pulse as if it was her own. She caressed Stevie’s face with her long, slim fingers, and the other woman sighed in pleasure. Chris suddenly became aware that she could feel Stevie’s breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt, and the fluttering sensation deep within her increased. Stevie took Chris’ lower lip between her teeth, and Chris moaned slightly. Hungrily, they pressed closer yet again.  
What had started as a half-kidding dare had clearly become something more. The two women were entwined, Chris’ hands in Stevie’s hair, Stevie’s hands on Chris’ back, lips pressed together wanting more and more-  
Overcome by strange desire, Stevie reached her hands up more, and clumsily began unfastening Chris’ bra, but the other woman pulled away abruptly.  
“Not here,” Chris said. “It isn’t the right place or time. I need some air.” She stood up and walked briskly to the other end of the roof, trying to process what had just happened.  
I can’t believe I did that with Stevie, she thought. Not to mention what nearly went down- I mean, this whole thing is unbelievable. Why did I ask her to kiss me? I suppose it was a bit of a joke, but was it?  
She shook her head, as if to clear it of all the thoughts, and paced around the roof.   
Meanwhile, Stevie was still trying to process the situation.   
I shouldn’t have liked that, but oh how I did- I wanted more, and I wanted it so much. More than I’ve wanted anything else, ever before. But this was a one-time thing. I guess we’ll just have to pretend it never happened. 

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

The two women stayed at their separate ends of the roof for a while, Chris continuing to pace around while Stevie watched the party below them.   
Chris strode over to where Stevie sat, and tapped her on the shoulder.   
“We should probably go join everyone else. They might be wondering where we went.”  
Stevie nodded in agreement, and they walked silently towards the skylight they had come through, unconsciously keeping enough distance between them.  
Stevie went first, carefully lowering herself through the opening. Chris followed after her, and with a rather undignified yelp, landed in a heap on the floor.   
“Goddamn it!” She got to her feet unsteadily, limping slightly. “I think I’ve done something to my ankle.”  
“Are you alright?” Stevie asked, concern creeping into her voice.  
“Oh, I’m fine. It’s probably nothing. I’ll just head downstairs now-“ Chris took one step and gasped at the stabbing pain. She tried to hide her expression, but Stevie noticed anyway.   
“There’s no way you can walk on your own like this. Here, put your arm around my shoulders, and you can lean on me.”  
Chris did as Stevie told her.  
“Now, let’s go to one of the guest bedrooms, so you can lie down in there,” Stevie told her.  
Together, they walked down the long hallway and into the nearest spare room. Disentangling herself from Stevie, Chris lay down on the bed. It was only ten pm, not late by anyone’s standards, but the emotional drain of the day coupled with the pain in her leg were taking their toll on Chris, and she was ready for a break.   
Stevie noticed, and said, “You go to sleep now. I’ll tell the others that you got hurt, and then I’ll be right back.” She hurried out of the room.  
A few minutes later, Stevie reappeared, a bag of frozen peas in hand. She slid them under Chris’ ankle, just like she remembered being told to do as a young girl in health class, and then sat down on the bed besides her.   
Stevie had barely slept the previous night, and she was tired too. Before she knew it, she’d fallen asleep.  
Next to her, Chris looked over and felt a rush of affection. Asleep, Stevie looked untroubled and at peace, and it made her look even more beautiful. Chris reached over and smoothed down a loose curl of Stevie’s hair, out of some innate motherly instinct.   
Exhausted but not yet tired enough to sleep, Chris lay in bed and stared at a small painting on the wall across from her. It depicted two female nature spirits dancing in a wooded glen, staring at each other in a way that could mean nothing but love. In an odd way, it reminded her of Stevie and herself, and as she became increasingly drowsy, the faces resembled them more and more. As she drifted off, she smiled. Although the kiss on the rooftop had been a bit of a shock to her, and it still felt unreal, she would gladly do it all over again.


End file.
